


Leaving behind a living shell

by RahDamon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: All around insanity, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki realizes it suffering under the hands of doctors. </p><p>He's always it or the subject and despite having been human once and having clinged for so long to his humanity under the hands of these human doctors he comes to learn absolute loathing towards humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving behind a living shell

It's easy enough for them to strip him down and wrap him up like a present with barbed, electric wire made out of Quinque steel. Perhaps if he were fully rested and conscious they wouldn't be a problem. They smell weak and frightened ( except one who smelled like death, danger, and ,strangest of all, family) and his Kagune could run through them all in the time of a single heart beat.

 

But no, no he is weak and malnourished and he doesn't know how long he has been in their care. How often they shocked him - nerves singing of the death of his synapses - eludes him. How often his eyes were ripped out, crushed, hacked or simply thrown away he doesn't know.

 

In a way this is worse than Jason's torture.

 

Humans are the ones callously picking him apart and watching with disgust and fascination as his body begins putting itself together again getting slower and slower as they don't have the decency to feed him.

 

Or really call him a 'him'. He's always it or the subject and despite having been human once and having clinged for so long to his humanity under the hands of these human doctors he comes to learn absolute loathing towards humanity.

 

He also understands Nishio-senpai a lot better and marvels at the senpai's change due to him and Hide and Touka-chan and his girlfriend.

 

Valiantly they try to break him; he laughs in their faces and at times he believes he can see the death-danger-family hide a smile between pale lips as well. This never fails to make him cackle cause one of their own got off on their clueless stupidity.

 

But time wears the thickest thread thin and while the physical pain penetrates his walls of iron barely it's the words that rip him open and leave him raw.

 

And they waste no time in filling him up with nasty lies and a mix of revolting drugs that sends him under. Dimly he knows they pick out traits of his they want and shackle him down there stuffing the shell above him with illusions and lies and weakness and loyalty to humans, these humans, only Death-danger-family steps in and binds the shell to him.

 

Kaneki is too weak to stay awake and will stay that way for a long time but as the shell gets stronger - they give him a name, an identity, Haise Sasaki - so does Kaneki.

 

He is no Rize and he is no Jason but he has survived both and he will survive Haise as well and go back to protect what's left of his precious things.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. My mood is rotten and it's either writing this, drawing something rather sick or using myself and of those easiest is writing.
> 
> And here I wanted to work on the third day prompts ... Oh it's also my 41th hour awake.


End file.
